


[арт] дорога к победе

by WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Football | Soccer, Gen, Hockey, Martial Arts, Volleyball, aikido, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: К победе можно прибежать, доехать, доскакать, дойти пешком, ползком,на коленях— но ноги вам обязательно пригодятся!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 спецквест (игры и состязания)





	[арт] дорога к победе

* * *

* * *

* * *

  



End file.
